


It's The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life, Why Am I Freaking Out?

by ChiMedCreeker19



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19





	It's The First Day Of The Rest Of My Life, Why Am I Freaking Out?

Camille Halstead frowned, "I hate this."

"Match Day kid?" Joey Thomas rose a brow.

"Joey, honey? Walk away from the kid, would you?" a very annoyed Sarah Reese-Thomas scowled.

"Did she get it?" Natalie peeked out with a curious look.

Connor frowned, "I don't know, she's got something in her hand though."

"I can't take this crap anymore!" Will scowled barreling into the ED, "Cami?!"

She whipped around, "Bring everyone in, I haven't opened it yet," she laughed.

Will motioned for the A-shift, all off duty, to come back in.

Jaime took a deep breath as she stood with Maggie, "Come on baby, Daddy and I want to know if we can finally retire!"

 

Connor snickered, "Nice Jai."

"Connor!" Sam hissed warningly.

Connor laughed, "Sorry, but hey kiddo, what's happening?"

 

Camille looked around, grinning when her fiance came sprinting through the door, "You got your match?"

"Everyone's going to be thrilled," she grinned wide, "Ladies and gentlemen of Gaffney Chicago Medical Center, you can not only call me the youngest of the doctors Halstead, you can call me your COLLEAGUE! General Medicine here in THE ED!"

"Yes!" Will rose his hands, "Congratulations princess!"

"That's my girl!" Jaime grinned.

"Yes!" Connor embraced her, "I'm so proud of you kiddo!"

Cami grinned as she blushed a bit, 'Thanks Uncle Connor."

"Hey guys," Will nodded, "Let's wait for Claire and Cori, and we'll head out, Connor, when did you make the reservations?"

"We're going to be okay, hey, nobody drove right?" Sam asked.

The gathered crowd, which moved to the waiting room for the big reveal as B-shift zipped around in the ED, all smiled and shook their heads to affirm they hadn't.

"Look at us looking all dapper and dressed up," Tate teased.

April lightly smacked her husband on the arm, "Stop that. Hey baby girl, I just got a text, congratulations, and welcome to Chicago Med."

"Thank you!" Cami grinned wide.  
Claire groaned, and then grinned wide as she threw her arms around her sister, "I'm so damn proud of you Cam. Welcome to Med!"

"I appreciate that Tone," she grinned wide, the gathered crowd only called Claire Toni, the diminutive of her middle name, when the elder Claire was around, "I still get a kick out of hearing people call her Toni," Connor laughed, "I know why, but it's still amusing."

 

"Even I get a kick out of it," Cami laughed.

"Guys?" Will grinned, "Let's go celebrate."

"Oh crap!" Claire gasped, "Hold on, I forgot my ID!"

"Claire?" Cori sighed, "I have it in my wallet, you have everything secured in your locker in Dad's office."

"You do have it?" Claire rose a brow.

"I know for a fact," Cori nodded.

"Thank you," a relieved Claire exhaled.

The party bus pulled up, and Cami grinned, "Let's rage!"

 

Jaime fell into Will laughing, "She's so my kid man."

"No one ever denies," Natalie laughed, leaning into Jeff.

Dr. Clarke grinned at his wife, "I love you."

"Yeah?" Natalie grinned, "Lucky for you I love you too babe."

April snorted in amusement, and Cami shook her head, "Hey guys?"

"We're coming," Olive laughed, "Easy does it over there."

"Easy does it?" Jaime rose a brow, "That's my kid Ol."

"And that means she's got Voight blood flowing through her veins," Justin laughed.

"Yeah," Jay admits, "But I'd be more worried about our blood, this guy here was a pretty big partier."

Will shot his brother a warning look, "Trust me Lieutenant, they all know this."

"I still want that beer pong rematch," Noah playfully mutters with a smirk.

"Next time we're all off then!" Will counters as Natalie shakes her head next to him.

"What?" Jaime raises a brow at Nat laughing.

"Forever a frat boy!" Natalie fires back.

"Oh, how you wound me Nat," Will feigns injury with a laugh.

"Don't make me separate you two," Erin threatens, a grin breaking out across her features.

Cami sits down, "Guys?!"

Everyone turns their attention toward the guest of honor, "Oh right, the real reason we're here!"

"Yeah," Cami nods affirmatively.

Within the hour, the champagne and beer was flowing, a contented buzz floating throughout the multitude, "I'm just sorry Danny Boy couldn't get off patrol duty."

"That kid deserved it," Justin muttered, "He should know better than to disrespect Lt. Ruzek the way he did. Adam had every right to assign him work today."

"Who was tougher?" Erin smirks.

"Me, by far," Justin nods knowingly, "I'd never deny that."

Cami stood up, a buzzed JJ, who'd also admitted to partaking in other intoxicants earlier that day, had his arms around her, "I love you guys, I can't wait to start working full time next week."

 

"To Dr. Halstead," Will chuckles, "Well, our favorite anyway!"

"TO CAMI!" everyone chorused with happy grins.

On the outside, it all appeared to be fine, "It's the first day of the rest of my life, why am I trying not to freak out?"

JJ smiled, "It's first day on the job jitters, You're a Halstead babe, you'll be fine."

"I love you," she swooned.

"I love you too," he smiles down at her, "Doc."


End file.
